


Breaking the Fourth Wall (Story Art)

by Trixy_BuenaSuerte



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Altaïr and Ezio Fighting, Apple of Eden, F/M, Fan Art, Gen, Pieces of Eden, Romance, Story Art, The Apple of Eden as an actual Apple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixy_BuenaSuerte/pseuds/Trixy_BuenaSuerte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title suggest just some story art for my story: <em>Breaking the Fourth Wall</em> along with some random doodles. </p>
<p>Not the greatest but I felt like sharing.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Breaking the Fourth Wall Summary:</strong>
</p>
<p>It's a chance I can't pass up. A chance to save so many lives from grief (Malik) and suffering (Ezio) and death (Desmond). A chance to rewrite the story the way I would have written it. A chance, an opportunity, a gift, one I'm not about to waste. Here's to wishing me good luck!</p>
<p>Mom, Dad, I'm going on an adventure.</p>
<p>— Jennifer</p>
<p> <em> P.S. I'm taking Kenny with me.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ezio and Altaïr fighting for The Apple of Eden

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breaking the Fourth Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387762) by [Trixy_BuenaSuerte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixy_BuenaSuerte/pseuds/Trixy_BuenaSuerte). 



> This was one of the first digital works I ever did (if not the first, I can't really remember).


	2. Jen and Altaïr 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altaïr and Jen under the Moon.
> 
> I have two versions of this drawing because, like always, I can never decide which is better and I'll just post them both (again).


	3. Jen and Altaïr 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Version Of Altaïr and Jennifer under the moon.


	4. Jen with The Apple of Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Jen holding The Apple of Eden


	5. Basil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BASIL!!! That cute little stable boy--teen actually--that's made a few appearances so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain't he just adorable?
> 
> P.S. That's how his name is written according to Behind The Name. I could be wrong, of course. In which case, I'm really sorry!
> 
> (Link to where I got the name and Spelling: http://www.behindthename.com/name/basil-2)


End file.
